Lets Pretend
by I'm Just A Lemon
Summary: Sakura wants tomoyo, more than tomoyo will ever know. how far will she go to have both tomoyo as the clueless friend and the lover she always dreamed of, fulfilling anything she ever dreamed of whether she liked it or not. not that she'll remember anyways


Okie, Sakura and Tomoyo are 14 years old, the guy is 18, and Touya is as well.

As I woke up I saw the beautiful face of the one I love. I smiled and touched her shoulder softly, waking her up with her name uttered quietly. "Tomoyo-chan, its time for school." She was staying at my house while her mother was out of town, but my family was too...

She stirred and hid her face in my shoulder, my entire body heating up at this. "Tomoyo... come on, we're going to be late." She sat up blearily and got up without a word, the look on her face like she was still asleep.

She headed for the bathroom and left the door open, undressing and brushing her teeth, clearly mixed up. I walked over to close the door and got an eyeful of her in her birthday suit, her beautiful nude body making me quiver between my legs, I felt like I was burning.

She stretched herself, her well-endowed chest bouncing and a sunbeam hit her, making her glow like an angel. She turned on the water and splashed her face, the water glittering in the sun on her face.

She slowly drew her uniform on and emerged, heading downstairs to the kitchen. She grabbed a kool-aid bottle, sucking at the juice to get a drink. I shivered and held my hand over my wet pussy.

She gasped and breathed deeply, before grabbing her schoolbag, and I realized something. She wasn't wearing underwear. I shivered again and moaned, then headed out into the sun and locking the door. I ran after her and stopped a little behind her, her skirt was hiked up a little too far...

I shivered and walked up to her, waving my hand in front of her face. She looked at me, seemingly snapped awake by the fresh air and she asked what I was doing. I giggled and said "Tomoyo, you've been wandering from place to place sleepily. You need to wake up before you leave the house next time."

She flushed and I laughed again, then we reached school. All during homeroom I was staring at her, and math, then science. Her skirt was up so high she may as well not be wearing it. I sat across from her and I glanced down, seeing her short raven hair between her legs. I shuddered and slid one hand unnoticeably between my legs, pressing my pleasure point. I gasped quietly and rubbed hard. A cold draft flew from the vent and made her shiver; her nipples grew erect under her shirt.

I couldn't wait any longer; right near the middle of science I stood up and grabbed my bag, snagging the bathroom pass from the teacher's desk as I rushed past. I ran to the bathroom, my skirt flying up around me. The cold air whooshing between my legs made me shiver again. I shut and locked the bathroom door; dropping to the floor, spreading my legs and removing my underwear.

I grabbed my bag and opened it, grabbing a small oval pink thing with a long cord and a switch from it. I pressed it into my pussy, using my middle finger and chasing it in as far as it would go.

I hit the switch, moaning as it vibrated inside me. I grabbed the pass, a large durable test tube, and pressed it into my pussy, the 5 inches filling me without breaking my barrier. I groaned and thrust it in and out, moaning all the while.

I screamed, Cumming hard. I grabbed one of the huge tampons I found at the store and shoved it in me, moaning. It would absorb my juices and I could feel good at the same time. This tampon was for really big people, so it was a little smaller around than a coffee cup, and it was 5 ½ inches long. I gasped and removed the inserter, sticking it in my bag.

I took a deep breath, wiping my pussy and replacing my underwear and readjusting my skirt. I took another breath and washed off the tub, heading back at class when it was shiny and new.

By the end of the day I had climaxed into my tampon, only making a gasp of noise and shutting my eyes for a moment. I felt like I was going to die if I didn't get something soon. I suddenly got an idea.

When Tomoyo and I reached my home, I removed my soaked tampon and I told her I had to run an errand, that I'd be gone for a couple of hours and I skated to a house a couple of blocks away with that week's allowance in my pocket.

I reached the house and rang the doorbell, wringing my hands and a male of about 6 foot opened the door. He wasn't wearing a shirt. I grinned and said, "I heard you'll do anything for the right price. What is that price?" he grinned and said, "lets talk the talk, come on in."

As I entered he rubbed my butt, making me moan quietly. His hand slid between my legs and felt my nearly dripping underwear, and he grinned sadistically. He shut the door, and locked it tight.

Once I had paid him roughly half of my allowance he led me to his bedroom where he kissed me, rubbing his expert hands down my back and to my butt. I moaned into our kiss and he slowly unbuttoned my shirt, laying me on the bed. I fumbled with the buttons on his jeans and eventually he licked his way down my neck to my breasts, engulfing one with his skilled mouth.

I got his pants open and drew them down his leg with my feet, rubbing my sopping panties on his leg. He moaned and bit onto the inside valley of my breast, suckling hard. I gasped and arched my hips up, coming in contact with his hard erection.

He groaned and I moaned in impatience, thrusting up to meet him, trying to get him in me. He pushed me down and tore off my skirt impatiently, glomming onto my breasts, rubbing his dick on my sopping underwear, making me moan, and he suckled my nipple, jerking it hard and jerking the other at the same exact moment with one hand, the other in my underwear and pinching my pleasure point with my nipples.

I screamed and came, and he thrust into me, breaking through my thin soaked panties with one powerful thrust. I barely felt his breech of my barrier as I was on fire from my intense climax. He thrust rhythmically into me, never slowing as my climax faded and the pleasure of his hard thrusts hit me like a bulldozer. I gasped and arched my neck, screaming in unadulterated pleasure.

He fucked me hard, making me scream with each thrust as it hit me. I gasped and came, contracting my vaginal muscles onto his rock hard cock, making him shudder and cum into me. We lay there frozen a while, then he got off and I thanked him, kissing him once again and dressing, ignoring the hole in my underwear. I replaced my skates and rode home quickly; glad to be relived for a while.

I reached home and found a breathless Tomoyo sitting on the couch, her hair up in a ponytail and in her abominably short running shorts, her sports bra the only thing covering her huge boobs.

I groaned quietly again and ran to the bathroom, stuffing another tampon in my worn cunt. I stripped to my bra as well and joined her on the couch, leaving my skirt on. We sat and watched TV, silence enveloping the room.

After a couple of programs I couldn't tear my eyes away from her exposed figure, and I needed her, my pussy feeling like fire. I got up swiftly and went to my room, laying on my bed and calling forth my release.

I went to see my male sex friend twice a week, and I masturbated roughly 2-5 times a day for roughly a month, then I had had enough. I hatched a plan to get my Tomoyo for myself finally, and school was out in a week and I would put it into action then.

When school let out I asked Tomoyo to come with me and I led her to the girl's locker room, telling her I had dropped a bracelet in here earlier, and I wanted her to help me look. As she searched the corners I locked the door and called sleep and knocked her out, then I used create to get s rope, tying her wrists behind her back and to the handicap bar in the shower.

I called create and I got a dick, stroking it lightly, feeling shockwaves run through my body and my short penis quickly erecting into a 9 inch cock. I grinned and called dream to make her think this was all a dream, then woke her.

She stirred, seeing me and smiling, but it faded as she realized she was tied in the shower. She looked quizzically at me and noticed my nakedness and my long erect boner. Her eyes widened and she couldn't look away. I approached her sexily, shaking my hips and my chest, lowering my breasts to her face. She turned her face away, but I turned her back again and rubbed her face with my tits.

She whimpered and I rubbed my dick on her slit, making her moan and try to tell me to stop, but I told silent to stop all her protests, only let pleasure words and sounds come through.

I groaned and she shook her head, but I rubbed faster, my cock growing, reaching 10 inches. I moaned loudly and a small moan escaped her lips. I grinned and pressed the tip to her pussy, making another moan escape, and I pushed my shaft in all the way, a scream lingering on her lips, but not in the air. I began to thrust her, small grunts echoing from her mouth as I fucked her virginity away and blood and cum dripped onto the floor.

As I shoved my rod through her box I felt common sense leaving me, feral male instinct taking over. I rotated my hips just a little while I thrust her and moaned loudly again; this time I heard moans protruding from Tomoyo's groggy lips.

As my Hard-on grew more and more urgent I fucked her faster and faster, needing my release. I froze deep in her and blew my load into her, gasping for breath. She groaned and I felt my cock grow hard again, but I unhooked her from the shower bar, shield keeping her locked into the shower. I turned on the water and she stumbled around, her hands behind her back and tried to get away, but I wasn't letting that happen.

I got her on the floor of the shower, water raining on my ass and thighs, and drove into her again, pounding her ruthlessly as her screams of pain and pleasure got around silent. I gasped with each thrust, as did my captive lover.

I rolled us over so water was spraying her, and moans hit my ears once again. I thrust up into her, loving her gasps and my pure power over her. I came again and she screamed, and I picked her up, her legs wrapping around my stomach reflexively, and I slammed her against the wall, sinking my cock that was now 14 inches into her making her scream again.

I grinned sadistically and had create expand me to 18 inches, so I was huge and making her silent screams contort her face. I thrust her roughly and groaned, spraying into her again, and at last she screamed loudly and came onto me, clenching her vaginal muscles and I shuddered as her release covered my whole member.

I used return to return to my bedroom, all my cards retreating but create. When we reached my bedroom I tossed her on my bed, her limp wet body lying uselessly, and I got hard again, I hadn't built any limits into my new friend. I mercilessly pushed my wet shaft into her virgin ass, her now ear shatteringly loud screams making my cock quiver in her. I saw for a moment, her small amounts of blood lubing my dick.

I busily assaulted her ass hole, needing the tightness. Because I had no limits I was insatiable. I pulled out, a dildo appearing in my free hand. I shoved it into her ass, turning on the pulsing of it, her screams echoing in my small room. I lay her on her back and put her legs on my shoulders, thrusting into her pussy roughly, moaning loudly.

When I came again I got a wicked idea, the primal sensations coursing through me might not just be me... I had create remove the dick from me, and place it on Tomoyo. I groaned and rubbed her 18-inched cock, and she moaned in extreme pleasure.

I licked her, making her rod rise up into the air, moans never ceasing coming from her open mouth. I pushed her legs up toward her chest and sat on her cock behind them, pulling it back and screaming in pleasure as it pierced my horny pussy. I started riding her, moaned coming from both of our mouths as we smacked together.

She came into me, screaming and I screamed back, contracting, releasing all my juice to her prick. I lay necxt to her, gasping for breath and I failed to notice her hammer rising, until she flipped me onto my back and pushed my knees up, pounding into me hard, blindly trying to get her satisfaction, but I knew too well it never came.


End file.
